


Dragon Ball Mega

by Rabbit (Majorminor2242)



Category: Dragon Ball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Rabbit
Summary: What if a Lucario was a leading protagonist in the Dragon Ball universe?Such a simple question, but this story will unveil the answer.
Relationships: Son Goku & Lucario (Pokemon)





	Dragon Ball Mega

**Author's Note:**

> Since there are so many elements in Dragon Ball that revolve around Saiyans, it's nigh impossible to outright remove/replace them within the story.
> 
> You may think that just because Lucario is almost identical to Goku in that they can turn 'Super Saiyan' (Shiny) or 'Oozaru' (Mega-evolution) or whatever, they would work fine as a replacement, and that since he can sense, control and harness 'Aura' (which is the exact equivalent to Ki) in attacks that seem very similar to the Kamehameha wave, he is almost too perfect to seamlessly be in the Dragon Ball universe without any issues.
> 
> Yes.... and no.
> 
> After a lot of thought, I thought that entirely replacing Goku with Lucario would be far too much of a loss, since then without the brother Raditz, an equivalent rival to Vegeta would never arrive on Earth and therefor there would never be any need to visit Namek meaning they'd never meet Freeza and never power up and-
> 
> No. Just... No. Removing the Saiyans from the story just changes the entire thing. It would no longer be a story about any of the events that happen in Dragon Ball, this would a complete spin off series.
> 
> Therefor, I decided to instead change quite a few universal 'facts' to make Dragon Ball fit to MY story instead of the other way around. These changes will demonstrate themselves as time progresses (as I don't want to spoil anything for now.)

A young girl was found bounding through the serene and peaceful woodland by Mt Paozu with a skilful grace. She was accustomed to exploring the land, quick on her feet and almost perfectly balanced -though that in part was on account of her unnatural monkey tail. She grinned gleefully, laughing as a butterfly landed on her nose, before causing her to sneeze, however seconds later something else would distract her within the endlessly beautiful displays of nature. The sights and smells were always refreshing; the subtle but distinct noises made by the life that surrounded her settling peacefully within her heart and mind.

Eventually, the young girl came across a small outcropping that radiated with light the broke through the parted canopy of deciduous trees above. Making her way through a few branches and bushes, her attention was caught by a creature that sat silently atop a large boulder, with their eyes closed and a peacefully blank expression on their face.

She paused, mind wandering instantly as she analysed them. They had blue fur with black complimenting it, and in essence looked much akin to a canine crossed with a human. They had small, pointy ears, twitching every time a noise was heard from the surroundings, and the black fur on their face made it look like they were wearing an upper 'mask'. There were two strange, black, teardrop-shaped appendages that hung from behind its head, and finally the fur on their chest and torso was cream, breaking up the dark colours.

Suddenly, the girl became aware that his crimson eyes were staring right into her onyx ones.

(If you know what Goku was like in the Original Dragon Ball series, she still is like that in regards to the 'naive politeness') "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. My name's Goku. Do you have a name?" the young girl innocently looked up at the creature that sat upon the rock, who looked down at the girl with a mirthful yet passive look.

A young voice then echoed within her heard, startling her, _"I don't have a name, but you may call me 'Riolu' if you wish."_

"Riolu? That's a funny name."

 _"Is it?"_ the voice wasn't incredulous so much as it was still mirthful. _"Well Goku isn't very normal either..."_

"I suppose so... I don't know anyone else except my Grandpa Gohan. Why are you out here? And what are you doing?" she asked inquisitively.

_"I'm meditating. It's pointless to train the body if your mind is still weak."_

"It is? Grandpa Gohan does what you're doing sometimes, but whenever I asked him what it was for, he always told me that I 'wasn't the type of person who would understand it anyway'.

_"Well, it requires patience. Are you a patient person, Son Goku?"_

"Not really... but I guess I can be when it really matters- hey wait! How did you know my full name?!" her eyes widened as 'Riolu' snickered before patting the rock beside him, gesturing for her to come up and sit next to him.

_"Your aura. It told me."_

"It did?" for a moment, the pair sat there. "...What's my aura?"

Riolu comically collapsed, bug-eyed, before laughing. _"It's hard to explain. Do you want me to teach you? It requires a lot of patience, but the reward is worth it."_

Goku seemed to think for a second, before her eyes lit up with a hidden layer of intensity. "Yeah, okay! But what does Aura do?"

The other smiled before raising his palm between them. _"Watch closely..."_

Staring intently at his open paw, the young girl was suddenly shocked to see a faint, ethereal blue glow surround it, radiating light, before he then aimed the ball of light downwards, which created a very small dent in the dirt ground upon impact, shocking Goku.

"Whoah! That was so cooool! Can I do that?!"

_"Anyone can with effort, training and lots of patience. 'Aura' is the life force within all living beings, and it turns into 'Ki' when it is harnessed outside of the body and condensed into a physical form. What you just saw there was me converting my own Aura into Ki, and then using it to attack."_

"Then how do we start!"

Suddenly, the Riolu dropped into a sitting position identical to the one he was in earlier, eyes closed and head hung in tranquility. _"Learning to harness your own Aura starts with meditation. First you need to find the paths and reserves of your own Aura, then you need to 'open' them beneath your own skin to allow it to flow from your body. Finally, you need to focus all the energy and condense it into a single point, before controllably releasing it. Like I showed you."_

By now the look on the young girl's face was both filled with awe and grit, determination pooling off of her in waves of her Aura that Riolu found impressive.

_"Hmm, this should be fun..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Before you all start spamming my inbox with comments of flames, death and destruction, let me explain myself for this first introduction and MASSIVE change:
> 
> The reason that I decided to make Goku a girl in this wasn't necessarily* because I'm looking to pair -him- with her. I did it simply because having them both remain completely the same just leaves them so identical that there may as well be two Goku's. At least by switching gender, SOMETHING feels different about the two.... (I mean, they'll still have almost parallel transformations later on which can't be helped, but at least now there's SOME sort of variation.)
> 
> Whether I actually continue this story or not is really up in the air though still, since I'm debating which story I currently want to work on between quite a few so I guess we'll just have to see.
> 
> *we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I have no idea how this is going to work, but I'm thinking I might and here's my reason why:
> 
> YOU, the READER of this RIGHT NOW, are a creature that has evolved through time to become what you are, a human, and over this long period of time, societal rules, laws and expectations have developed simply due to out social 'etiquette' and standing. Wearing clothes never used to be a priority to us. In fact, all those depictions of cavemen wearing animal skins wouldn't have actually occurred until HUNDREDS of years later. So why is wearing clothing so important to us now?
> 
> Simply because we're all raised in a society that 'says so' from birth. We have developed these social stigmas, and one of them is that 'humans are the only lifeforms that have rights above other creatures'.
> 
> For all that our universe could have done, us humans could have evolved from fucking octopi, not great apes, and if that had happened, it would STILL be socially frowned upon to imagine having a relationship with this 'anthropomorphic monkey'.
> 
> That's dumb in my opinion. Call me a furry all you like and I'll take it on the chin gladly, but in the universe of Dragon Ball where creatures of all shapes, sizes and species exist, I don't think a human -or saiyan for that matter- having a relationship with an anthropomorphic animal like a Lucario would be unfeasible. Sure, genetic, biological kids would be out of the picture, but other than that I wouldn't be so quick to call it impossible. I mean for god's sake, in Dragon Ball their King of the Earth is an animal and around 20% of the population are anthropomorphic animals. Oolong and Puar are ALSO animals and the fact that Oolong directs a constant perversion towards Bulma (and other women) throughout Dragon Ball, it's less and less impossible to imagine (A) a Lucario existing, and (B) a Lucario having an earnest relationship with a female.
> 
> Also, if you're still unsure about this, may I remind you that Goku ISN'T a human, regardless of whether or not he may look like one. He is a fucking alien of another species, yet he still got it on with Chi-Chi and had kids -teen gohan being one of my absolute fav characters in Dragon Ball.
> 
> This just makes arguing that 'inter-special relationships wouldn't work in Dragon Ball' even more stupid.
> 
> Why I'm even arguing this point to this extent when I'm still not sure if I'm even going to do this, is something I don't know, but I just thought I'd put it out there before I get anyone's hopes up by possibly turning all 'furry' on you. -not that I really care what you think if you're disgusted by it, since if that's the case, just go somewhere else, I don't even know why you're reading a fanfiction about a Lucario in the first place.


End file.
